particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Coburan Patriarchal Church
The Coburan Patriarchal Church is an extinct denomination of Patriarchal Hosianism, that was created as part of a schism from the Terran Patriarchal Church, and was dissolved with the end of the schism in 3526. The CPC was the largest Hosian denomination in Cobura throughout its existence, and its membership was largely formed of Augustans. Origins The Coburan Patriarchal Church was founded in the year 2155 after a Synod of the major Bishops of Cobura announced a total break in their ties to the Terran Patriachal Church (Deltaria). The break was precipitated by troubled relations with Arch-Patriarch Jana I, whom the Coburans did not recognize as a valid official. She was later deposed from the Patriarchacy and declared an Anti-Patriach, much to the delight of the Coburan Church. The Coburan Patriarchal Church's governing body, which is now referred to as the Glorious Synod of Bishops, claimed that Coburan Adrian I (not to be confused with King Adrian I), held the rightful claim to the Patriarchacy. This view was, predictably, not shared by non-Coburans, and the Coburan Patriarchal Church split off. Doctrine of the Church The Coburan Patriarchal Church was rather unorthodox and has disagreed with non-Coburan Patriarchs many times since the split. Organizational Structure The CPC was governed by the Glorious Synod of Bishops, which was considered in session year-round, though in practice it met irregularly and only when there was something of note to discuss. The Glorious Synod, in an effort to streamline and modernize organizational structure, decreed shortly after forming an independent Church that the office of Cardinal was abolished, with Bishops absorbing the responsibilities that were formerly delegated to the Cardinals. Additionally, it was declared that clergy were allowed to marry and women are equals in the Church, even being allowed to become Arch-Patriarch. The decision to allow marriage in clergy was, surprisingly to many outsiders, less controversial than the decision to let women enter Church office, since the Church was born out of the controversy surrounding Pope Jana I. Social Views As could be guessed from the allowance of women in the clergy, the Coburan Patriarchal Church was somewhat more tolerant in its worldview than its predecessor. Women were viewed as the absolute equals of men, and the Glorious Synod had also declared that homosexuality was on par with heterosexuality. Generally speaking, the CPC was more accepting of non-Patriarchals, a necessity in the heavily multicultural atmosphere of Cobura. History of Coburan Catholic Church Arch-Patriarch Adrian I After his election, Arch-Patriarch Adrian I announced that the city of Nova Roma (where the Glorious Synod took place) would forever be the "Heart of God's Living Church on Terra until the End Times", within the first days of his election Adrian went into full work mode and issued more Patriarchal Bulls than any CPC-recognized Arch-Patriarch in history. Adrian I claimed that the reforms were necessary to purify the Church from undue external influences. Although many non-Patriarchals predicted that the formation of the Church was a crisis of faith that would soon end in disaster, the Church has survived to the present day. Indeed, in the first centuries after its formation Patriachalism saw a staggering increase in devotion and membership. This may in part be attributed to the popularity of Arch-Patriarch Adrian I, who was a stalwart force for peace. Perhaps contrary to Arch-Patriarch Adrian I's call for religious unity, one of his first actions upon ascending to the papacy was to issue a Patriarchal Bull excommunicating all non-Coburan Arch-Patriarchs. This was a point of severe contention, and hostilities were high among Terran Patriarchals. In an attempt to remedy the situation, Caliph Khali'afar I called for a meeting of the Arch-Patriarchs of Terra because he considered himself "neutral enough to issue a fair decision on Succession." However, much to the anger of those who did attend, the Coburan Patriarchal Church declined to join the meeting due to concerns about tranquility in Cobura. A few weeks after the Caliph's conference, an attempt was made to assassinate Adrian I. The assassin, who was named Radovan Milanovic and was a strong supporter of the NUP, failed, but triggered riots across Cobura. Arch-Patriarch Adrian I immediately issued a Patriarchal Bull absolving Milanovic of the sin, but the would-be assassin was executed (without trial) by the Republic a few days later. After Arch-Patriarch Adrian I's death, the Coburan Patriarchal Church was thrown into sorrow and turmoil. Despite claims by some outsiders that Adrian I was the only figure holding the Church together and that his death would surely be the end of the CPC, the Glorious Synod immediately convened to elect a new Arch-Patriarch, Felix I. Felix I continued Adrian I's policies and oversaw a period of expansion of the Church's powers. Disbandment In 3526, with the creation of the Deltarian Kingdom of Cobura, the Church was forcibly reunited with its mother church. Notable Arch-Patriarchs of the Coburan Catholic Church *Adrian I *Felix I Official Titles of the Coburan Catholic Arch-Patriarch His Infallible Holiness the Arch-Patriarch Name, Bishop of Nova Roma, Vicar of Eliyahu and Mary on Earth, Successor of the Prince of the Apostles, Supreme Pontiff of the Coburan Patriarchal Church, Patriarch of the Four Cardinal Points, First Mortal in the Eyes of God, Grand Servant of the Servants of God Persecution of the Church While the Coburan Patriarchal Church is recognized by the Bishops Conclave of Cobura, the Caliph of Islam, the Government of Cobura, and most secular autorities, the CPC still faces persecution, the NUP has lead several attempts to create a Coburan Inquisition agianst the Coburan Patriarchal Church, these attempts were stopped in Parliament with the aide of the League of the Imperial Autocrats and other Coburan Patriarchal Sympathizers. The Church of Thetanism and several Communist Parties in various countries across Terra have launched "Holy Wars" and "Purifications" against the Coburan Patriarchal Faith in order to wipe out our religion. Category:Cobura Category:Religion Category:Hosianism